


No One Shall Make Them Afraid

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Homophobia, Lams - Freeform, M/M, i dont know what to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As per usual, Alex is up writing at 2 am, however tonight is different.After hearing a fight through his apartment wall, Alex goes to investigate and ends up finding someone he didn't know he needed.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> first fic, hope its okay?

2:29am

Alex wasn't accustomed to other people being up this early, and he would know as staying up was something he did quite often. However, the shouts coming from next door were not something he would normally expect. He didn't know much of his neighbour; in fact, he wasn't quite sure if he even knew what they looked like. Nonetheless he did know that it was rare for much noise to be heard through the wall, let alone this.

He saved his essay and closed his laptop to go and investigate. He had barely gotten out of his bedroom when a loud smash came from the wall, followed by a thud. Okay something is definitely up. Alex hastily grabbed his keys and burst out into the corridor. Before he could even think he saw a middle aged stumble out of the apartment next to him. Alex thought he almost recognised him from somewhere. Blue eyes flicker over him in disgust and disappear as quickly as they arrived as the man took flight in the opposite direction.

Alex stood there for a couple of seconds; he was completely dumbfounded. The recent wave of silence wasn’t there for long though as a small whimper crept through the open door. He walked into the room to find shattered glass on the floor, shards leading up to a figure curled up tightly in a corner.

“Um, are you okay?” he asked, the man in front of him flinched and looked up. A tanned face sprinkled with freckles and bruises, and perhaps the most beautiful thing Alex had ever seen. He looked terrified.

“Shit, sorry. I heard noises through the wall, I came to see if you were alright. I’m Alex by the way, your neighbour? Man, I have no idea what just happened but you don’t look too good. Do you want me to-“ before Alex could say anything else the man wrapped his arms around him, and Alex could feel tears soaking through his shirt. For once Alex was speechless. all he could focus on was how on earth this could’ve happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback to earlier that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swear heavy chapter.......whoops

3 hours earlier…

John quite often felt like a bit of a third wheel, but this is a new low. His two (and only) friends had decided, then, on their guy’s night out (as in the three of them, ya know, together) that they were completely infatuated with each other; and simply couldn’t possibly keep their hands, and mouths, and every fucking thing else off of one another. It had literally only been fifteen minutes, what the hell was wrong with those two. John was completely and utterly fed up. Well, this seems like a perfectly good excuse to completely drown himself in alcohol. Some people would tell him that he couldn’t handle it, however ‘some people’ aren’t here so he was going to get as fucked up as he wanted.

\- - - - - -

Okay, maybe getting this drunk probably wasn’t the best plan. John would be lying if he said he wasn’t one to jump into things without thinking, and this was no exception. Here he was, completely shitfaced, leg caught in between two bar stools, verbally duelling with some ass-hat in an all lives matter hoodie.

“All I’m saying is they are making a huge fuss, but they’re the ones on our land stealing our jobs. They deserve all that they get from us true Americans” 

“would you mind fucking the fuck off back to whatever pissy white washed universe you come from and leave the rest of us alone to- oh hey Laf! Mind freeing me?”

“oh mon ami, pardon my French but what the fuck are you doing?” asked the Frenchman as he sauntered over to John.

“well you see it all started when…actually I can’t remember how it started. Basically, this uneducated fucktard is wrong and I am stuck, what else do you need to know?” his speech was interrupted when said uneducated fucktard decided to butt in.

“um, actually I think you’ll find that this monster decided to attack me! It’s a good thing he’s stupid enough to fall into the stools how does anyone even do that?”

“I’ll fucking show you dick face” screeched John as he attempted to lunge at the man  
“I think that’s enough excitement for one day then” Herc said calmly as he appeared from who knows where to free John from his cage.

“awe thanks bae” giggled john “now let’s take this bitch!”

“je suis desole mon ami” remarked his friend “we’re going home”

“you guys are actually the worst”

“de rien”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually had no idea how to finish this chapter so it just kind of ended? i'm honestly very slow at writing so please be patient if you're waiting for something to happen. hope you liked it lads x

**Author's Note:**

> i have no fucking clue how to talk like an american, i'm too british for this shit


End file.
